Only Time
by Significant
Summary: Tibby is experiencing strange feeling for a certain girl. But will she have enough time to act upon these feelings? Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

Tibby breathed in her own musky scent as she ran her fingers furiously over her warm, moist clit. She laid her head back onto a pillow; her dark hair fell in her eyes.

_Having Bailey over this afternoon was not a good idea after all._ She thought. She continued to move her fingers over her eager mound, letting out a little moan. Ever since Bailey had come into her life, Tibby was feeling things she never thought she would feel about a girl.

Tibby inserted two fingers into her vagina and began to move them in and out. Slowly at first, then faster and faster, until she reached her breaking point. Tibby's knees gave out and she let out a soft moan. Oh how she wished that Bailey was here. That those were Bailey's hands that had been caressing Tibby's body.

Tibby rearranged herself on her bed. She thought about Bridget. Bee was the only one that Tibby had told about her new fascination. She'd have to call Bee the next day. Tell her about needing Bailey. Bee would understand, she always did. Bridget would tell Tibby to follow her instincts. Bee was good at that.

Tibby slowly drifted off to sleep, her thoughts returning to Bailey.

Tibby awoke the next morning to silence. Not a sound she usually heard in her house. She stumbled out of bed, and out of her room, tripping on several things along the way. She popped into the bathroom then headed into the kitchen. Tibby was greeted with more silence and a note. She picked up the note and read it aloud.

"I'm off running errands with Nicky and Katherine. Your father was called into work this morning and doesn't expect to be back until after dinner. It's Loretta's day off, so you'll be by yourself for the afternoon. Love you, Mom."

Tibby sat the note back on the counter and reached for a bowl. She poured herself some cereal. While she ate, Tibby thought of what she would do with her day. Perhaps she would go see Carmen. Maybe Carmen would be able to distract Tibby so that she would stop thinking about Bailey.

Tibby tossed her dishes in the sink and headed back upstairs to her room. She grabbed a plain, red t-shirt and some jeans from the massive pile of clothes in front of her dresser. She pulled off her pajamas and dressed. Tibby decided that it might be a good idea to leave her own note, in case her mom returned before Tibby did. Tibby grabbed a pen and paper and quickly scrawled a note.

"At Carma's. Be back later. Tibby."

She found her helmet, pulled her bike out of the garage, and started pedaling. The cool breeze felt good on Tibby's face.

Once she reached Carmen's, Tibby pulled off her helmet and made three quick raps on the door. Tibby heard footsteps and muffled speech from the other side of the door. The door swung open and Tibby was greeted by Christina.

"Oh, hi honey," Christina said cheerfully while herding Tibby inside.

"Is Carmen around?" Tibby inquired.

"Yep, she's in her room."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Tibby smiled and headed into Carmen's room.

"Hey Carma."

"Hi, what's up? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, mostly. Just stuff I don't want to talk about right now."

"Alright, well I'm here when you do."

Tibby laughed. Carmen was such a good friend.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Carmen.

"Oh, I don't know. I was thinking about the movies."

"Sounds great," Carmen said with a grin.

Tibby tossed Carmen her helmet and they both went outside.

Once they were at the theater they chained up their bikes and went to stand in line. When it was their turn, Tibby bought the tickets while Carmen paid for the snacks. They went inside and found seats. Tibby reached over the arm rest and took hold of Carmen's hand.

"Thank you, Carma."

"For what?" Carmen asked.

"For being you, a great friend."

Carmen laughed.

After the movie, the two girls headed to Tibby's house. They wheeled their bikes up next to the yard and Tibby unlocked the door. They went inside and dropped their stuff on the table.

"I guess my mom isn't back yet," said Tibby.

"Guess not," Carmen echoed.

Tibby reached for a glass. "Want a drink, Carma?"

Carmen shook her head and sat down at the table. Tibby had started pouring herself a glass of water when the doorbell rang. Tibby sighed and set the water pitcher down before running to the door. Tibby opened the door and saw Bailey's face staring up at her. Tibby stared back.

"Well? Going to let me in?" Bailey asked. Tibby snapped back to reality.

"Oh, yeah," Tibby said as she moved to the side so Bailey could come in. Bailey headed into the kitchen. Tibby could hear her pouring herself a drink and some muffled conversation.

"TIBBY!"

She heard Carmen calling her. Tibby went into the kitchen and perched herself on the counter. She sat there watching Bailey move around the kitchen. She watched Bailey's tiny, almost non-existent hips as they moved back and forth. Then, Bailey was gone. Tibby shook her head.

"Where'd she go?" Tibby asked.

Carmen looked at Tibby. "She just came by to drop off some blank tapes for your camera."

"Oh," Tibby said distantly.

"Tibs, are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, you should probably get going."

Carmen glanced down at her watch. "You're right." Carmen got up and dashed to the door, grabbing her helmet as she went.

"See you later," Carmen called before she shut the door.

"Bye," Tibby said to the empty kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

After sitting by herself in the kitchen for a while, Tibby got up, grabbed the phone and went into her room. She climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her head, just like she used to do when she was little. Tibby dialed Bridget's number. No answer. The answering machine picked up, but Tibby hung up on it. Tibby tried Lena's house. Effie answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Effie, it's Tibby. Is Lena there?"

"Yeah, hold on."

Tibby could hear running and banging doors on the other end of the phone.

"Hello," Lena said.

"Hi, Lenny."

"How are you?"

"Confused," stated Tibby, "But I don't want to talk about that. I wanted to ask you how your first day with the Pants went."

"Pretty much like all my other days."

Tibby laughed. "Something will happen soon, I'm sure."

"We'll see, Tibby, we'll see."

"Bye Lenny," said Tibby.

"Bye, Tibs," replied Lena.

They hung up.

Tibby lay covered up in bed for several hours. She heard her parents come home. First her mom, with Nicky and Katherine, then her dad. They called up to her when it was dinnertime, but Tibby made no effort to respond. She was too busy thinking.

Around ten, Tibby finally uncovered herself and went downstairs. She grabbed a snack, sat down at the table, and tried to call Bridget again.

_Ring, ring._

Bridget answered, "Hullo?"

"Hi, it's me," Tibby said.

"Hi Tibs, how are you?"

"I need her, Bee. I need to tell her, too. I just don't know how."

"Bailey?" Bridget asked.

"Yes."

Silence. "Bee?"

"Yeah?"

"What should I do?" asked Tibby.

"Well, Tibs, you should do what you need to."

"And what is that?" Tibby asked.

"You know," was Bridget's reply.

"No."

"Think about it."

Bridget was right. Tibby did know what to do, but she couldn't. She couldn't tell Bailey how she felt. Not now.

The summer seemed to pass by slowly for Tibby. Days seemed like weeks. Everyone around her appeared to be moving as if they were on fast-forward, while Tibby moved in slow motion.

After what felt like months (Although it was really only a week), it was Tibby's turn with the pants. They made her feel stronger. Maybe even strong enough to face Bailey without going crazy.

Tibby stood in front of her mirror clad in a t-shirt and cotton underwear. She was holding the Pants, trying to decide whether to wear them or not. She started to slide one leg in, then retracted it, pulling it closer to her other leg. It felt safer there, rather then in the Pants. Bailey would be here in less than five minutes. Tibby knew she had to put them on. She knew she couldn't interview someone in her underwear.

_Maybe I should just wear different pants? _Tibby questioned herself.

No. She knew she had to be wearing the Pants. Finally, Tibby shut her eyes and pulled the Pants on, buttoning them quickly. Tibby let out a sigh and opened her eyes.

_There. _She thought, while admiring her reflection. _They're on._

Tibby jumped when she heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" Tibby shouted while running down the stairs. She stood in front, her hand on the knob. The doorbell rang again. She held her breath and flung open the door. Tibby let out a sigh and looked at Bailey, taking in every shape of Bailey's face.

Her staring was interrupted by Bailey saying, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, uh, let me just…get my stuff," Tibby muttered. She rushed back upstairs and grabbed all of her equipment then raced back downstairs and out the door.

"Coming?" Tibby called to Bailey. Bailey shook her head and followed.

"Hey, Tibby, you alright? You've been acting weird lately."

"Hmm, what? Oh, I'm fine…" Tibby said absently.

"If you say so," replied Bailey.

Walking home from her interview with Brian McBrian gave Tibby some time to herself. She thought of all she had accomplished today, besides the interview. She had managed to face Bailey, even hold a conversation, without freaking out. The next step was telling her. Tibby knew this, but she also knew she couldn't do it quite yet. She was through with the pants for the moment.

When she got home, Tibby stripped off her clothes and put on her pajamas. She folded the Pants up and sat down to write a letter.

_Bee,_

_I believe I have exhausted my share of the Pants' magic for the moment. I haven't done it yet, but I will. Promise. Have a blast with the Pants._

_Your insane friend,_

_Tibby_


	3. Chapter 3

Tibby awoke with a start. She pushed her hair out of her face and glanced at her clock. 5:00 A.M. She rolled over, fluffing her pillow slightly, trying to go back to sleep. She knew it was no good. She got out of bed and put on a regular t-shirt over her pajama top. She shoved her feet in some shoes and padded downstairs. She opened the door quietly, went outside, and shut the door behind her. The first rays of sunshine were peeking over the houses along Tibby's block. Tibby shuffled over to the Graffman's house and sat on the porch. She looked in the window. She saw a variety of furniture in a multitude of colors. None of them went together, but they worked. They looked good against the shaggy grey carpet.

Tibby sat on Bailey's porch for a long time. The sun was fully up, radiating heat onto Tibby's face. She heard the front door open. She looked down at her feet. Tibby saw small feet almost completely covered by purple pajama pants that looked three sizes too big. Bailey sat down beside her. Tibby looked up, but not all the way, her eyes hovering around Bailey's chin.

"How long have you been here?" Bailey asked.

"A while," replied Tibby.

"Why?" questioned Bailey.

Tibby wrung her hands in her lap. "I couldn't sleep. And I wanted to see you," Tibby replied.

"Okay," Bailey said softly.

"Okay," Tibby echoed.

Bailey reached for one of Tibby's hands. Instinctively, Tibby drew back. Bailey replaced her own hands on her lap. Slowly, Tibby relaxed and took hold of one of Bailey's small hands. It felt so light. Tibby held back a gasp. The skin contact made Tibby's stomach turn cartwheels. She moved her smooth hand over Bailey's rough one. The two girls sat there, on the porch, for a long while. Every little touch sent Tibby's insides swirling. A head on a shoulder here, a foot brushing an ankle there. It felt like pur bliss to Tibby.

Soon, Tibby became warm. She reached up and began to pull off her t-shirt. Along with the t-shirt came Tibby's pajama top, leaving her milky breasts viewable to all. Bailey's eyes widened. She quickly reached up to help Tibby pull down her pajama top, her thumb brushing against one of Tibby's erect nipples as she did so. Bailey didn't seem to notice, but Tibby did. Tibby let out a little moan, wishing Bailey would touch her more. With her shirt back in it's rightful place, Tibby got up to leave.

"Bye," she called to Bailey.

"Bye," Bailey repeated, a little flustered.

On the way home, Tibby felt lightheaded with happiness. She knew that touch was not on purpose, but she could pretend it was. She could most certainly imagine that Bailey hat felt Tibby purposely. Tibby happily kicked a pebble with her foot.

Tibby decided to stop by Lena's house on her way home. She knocked on the door. Ari answered. They gave small smiles to the other as Ari motioned Tibby inside. Tibby slowly stepped inside and climbed the seventeen steps to the second floor of the Kaligaras house. Tibby knew there were seventeen because she counted them on her way upstairs every time. Lena's door was open. Tibby stepped inside.

"Hey, Lenny," said Tibby.

Lena was sitting at her desk all hunched over with something on her lap. Working on a drawing, most likely. At the sound of her name, Lena turned around to face Tibby.

"Hi. What's up?" Lena asked Tibby.

"I just wanted to check up on you. See if you look any different after wearing the pants," Tibby teased.

Lena twirled around. "Well, do I?"

Tibby laughed, "No, and neither do I."

Lena joined Tibby in her laughing frenzy as both girls lay down on Lena's bed. As the giggling subsided, a more serious mood overtook Tibby. Tibby rolled over on her side to face Lena.

"Lenny?"

"Yeah?" Lena replied.

"How would you fell if I told you that…" Tibby trailed off.

"Told me what, exactly?" Lena prodded.

"Uh, well. That I... Like girls," Tibby said quickly as she buried her head under Lena's pillow. Lena let her mouth open a bit, fishing for what to say.

"Well, Tibs," She finally decided, "I'd say that, it's okay. And I love you anyway."

Tibby slowly slid the pillow down so it covered her chest rather than her head.

"Really?" Tibby asked, a little breathless.

"Really," repeated Lena.

Tibby sat up and gave her friend a hug. "Thank you, Lenny."

"Anytime, Tibs."

Lena grabbed Tibby's hand before Tibby got up and walked out the door, their hands sliding apart.


End file.
